codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Le'ahi/transcript
Intro The view of a map of Hawaii begins to be covered in red as the separatist militia begins to overtake Hawaii. Reporter: '''Travelers to Hawaii are heavily advised to cancel their plans. The paradise island chain has been overrun with radical groups insistent on the United States Government issuing them independence. There have been many reports of civilians being shot on sight and threats of violence against anyone attempting to help them. '''Tragan: The worst has been confirmed. Honolulu has fallen. It's going to be a bloody massacre. Hilsher: 'The Navy? '''Tragan: '''Still at a standoff with the tangos at Pearl Harbor and evacuating the civilians you rescued. They're in no position to retake. '''Hilsher: '''What do you want us to do? '''Tragan: '''Stand by, we're encountering a signal break up. '''Hilsher: '''again?....You're break....clear up signal. '''Tragan: '''Kilo, if you can hear me. Establish a communications uplink at the highest point on the island. ''The map is shut off. In the middle of the screen is "Connection Lost" displayed. Gameplay The screen is dark and the sounds of shuffling are heard inside. A hostile is shouting outside, most likely to whoever is inside the van. 'Hostile: '''Get the hell out of the van! Now! '''Kilo-One: '''Refrain from engaging. NVGs on. Pistols only. ''The player snaps on his NVGs, now aware that they are inside an armored van. Two other operatives, one male, one female also equip pistols. The player inserts a magazine into an MK23 and arms it. '''Kilo-One: Five seconds. Hostile: 'Fire! ''Bullets impact the back doors of the vehicle, but are stopped by thick armor. 'Kilo-One: '''Go! ''Kilo-Two kicks open the door, prompting the player to exit in slow motion. There are a group of armed enemies in the parking lot which the player eliminates with their handgun. '''Kilo-Two: '''All clear. '''Kilo-One: '''Champion this is Kilo-One, wolf in sheepskin successful. '''Champion (radio): Good work Kilo-One. Proceed up the slope to Diamond Head. Make sure extraction is available for a lot of people. Kilo-One: 'Got it. Velasco, stay out of sight with the van. Dalton and I are headed up. '''Kilo-Two: '''Affirmative. ''The player and Kilo-One move forward. 'Kilo-One: '''Contact! Twelve up high! ''The player automatically switches to his SPR 12 and picks off several hostiles a little ways uphill. 'Kilo-One: '''We've got a hell of a climb ahead. ''The player moves up, taking point. At some moments, he will hear voices ahead. '''Kilo-One: '''Enemies ahead. What do you want to do? ''Depending on what the player commands, he can either target, assassinate, flash or distract the enemy. Either way, the two enemies ahead are killed. They move up more of the mountain. All along the way, there are evident signs of struggle and death with a few bullet casings on the floor.'' 'Kilo-One: '''Last time I was here, it was never like this. ''More voices are heard up ahead. 'Gunman 1: '''We still haven't heard anything from the overwatch team and the one sent down to investigate that van. '''Gunman 2: '''Find out. Get your ass down there. '''Kilo-One: '''We got a patrol incoming. We can let them pass by hiding up ahead or we can engage them. Your call. ''The player can either hide in a corner or kill the three enemies. 'Kilo-One: '(If the player kills the enemies) Good shot. Let's keep moving. (If the player allows them to pass) Kilo-Two, you've got hostiles coming down. Keep them in your sight, but only engage if necessary. 'Kilo-Two: '''I have a visual, will only engage if necessary. ''Suddenly they hear the sound of rotors. 'Kilo-One: '''Chopper incoming! Get down! ''The helicopter is shown to be a newscasting helo. Gunshots are heard as terrorists fire at the aircraft. 'Kilo-One: '''The hell? I thought we were keeping the press out of this! ''The helicopter peels away, fearing for its own safety. 'Kilo-One: '''They had made it quite clear that no press were to be recording these events. This is going to be one long Hawaiian vacation. ''More hostiles begin to fire further up. The player and Kilo-One begin to return fire. 'Gunman: '''We need to buy some time! How long until it is ready? '''Kilo-One: '''Don't like the sound of that. Dalton! Stay at a distance to pick them off with your sharpshooter rifle! I'll draw fire! ''The player and Kilo-One continue to engage the enemies. Without warning, an explosion is heard. Massive rocks begin raining down. '''Kilo-One: Look out! The player loses grip and begins to fall downwards. Kilo-One: 'Dalton! ''Dalton flattens himself to the slope and flinches when a rock hits him. The rocks begin to pile up, burying them. Kilo-One vanishes from sight. The player manages to put his legs out and stop another rock from crushing his legs. Kilo-One suddenly appears overhead and grabs the boulder holding it back. Dalton hefts himself up, then Kilo-One releases the boulder, letting it fall down where Dalton had stood with a loud crack. 'Kilo-One: '''You alright? ''Kilo-One begins to dig through a few stones. The player helps by pressing the action button. 'Kilo-One: '''I lost my weapon too. Still have my knife though. ''Finally, several stones fall further down to reveal the stairs to help go upward. 'Kilo-One: '''Watch your step. Even the slightest change in pressure could cause the entire rockslide to restart. '''Velasco (radio): '''Kilo-One, what the hell happened? '''Kilo-One: '''Bomb at the top caused a rockslide. ''Kilo-One takes point. The player takes out a combat knife as they continue upward. '''Kilo-Two (radio): '''Makes sense, they could spot any aircraft coming from afar and thus set a trap for the only way up. '''Kilo-One: '''Indeed. Keep watch. Champion, this is Kilo-One, we're encountering heavy difficulties. Hostiles rigged explosives to our only way up. Dalton and I are hanging on but we've lost our guns. 'Champion (radio): '''They're getting restless and aggrivated that both of you have failed to die. I'm pulling you out of there. '''Kilo-One: '''Negative. We're too close to turn back now. ''Champion sighs 'Champion (radio): '''Copy that Kilo-One. Proceed at your own risk. Remember, if we're so much as barely exposed, our operation in Hawaii is over. '''Kilo-One: '''Kilo copies. C'mon, let's finish this. ''Further up the path, they encounter more hostiles. '''Hostile: '''We should just kill the hostages already. '''Hostile 2: Nah, it's fun watching them being scared shitless. The player now only has the order options to assassinate or distract. If assassinate is the order given, he and Kilo-One will attack simultaneously at the two guards. Dalton grabs the terrorist from behind and jams the knife into the base of his skull. Kilo-One picks up their weapons. 'Kilo-One: '''Think fast. ''Dalton catches either a MSMC, Abakan or Galil ACE with a random attachment. '''Kilo-One: '''Too late to turn back now. We got people counting on us.